everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darling Charming
Darling Charming – córka Księcia z bajki. Jest ona częścią nieujawnionej jeszcze baśni, gdyż istnieje wiele opowieści na temat księżniczek w potrzebie. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się ona po stronie Rebelsów, ponieważ woli ona mieć przygody, zamiast być wciąż ratowaną. Darling jest młodszą siostrą bliźniaczką Dextera oraz siostrą Daringa, z których obaj są Royalsami. Osobowość Darling jest skromna urocza, sprytna, pomocna i zawsze gotowa bronic tego co sluszne, w brew pozorom dziewczyna posiada silny charakter Wygląd Darling ma długie włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu. Tak jak jej bracia, posiada ona niebieskie oczy. Nosi blado niebiesko-fioletową sukienkę obszytą czarną koronką. Posiada również uroczy pieprzyk pod prawym okiem. Baśń Książę z Bajki - postać pojawiająca się w wielu opowieściach dotyczących uwięzionych księżniczek. Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jest on jako ich wybawca, ratujący je z uciemiężenia lub więzienia. Jego wygląd opisuje się jako zniewalający, a sylwetkę - dobrze zbudowaną, wręcz doskonałą. Często posiada on także cechy charakteru ułatwiające interakcje z księżniczkami. Książę z Bajki pojawiał się między innymi w opowieści o Królewnie Śnieżce, Kopciuszku, a współcześnie - w serii filmów "Shrek". Relacje Rodzina Darling jest jedyną córką Księcia z Bajki. Jej starsi bracia to Dexter Charming i Daring Charming. Daring jest od niej starszy o dziewięć miesięcy, natomiast Dexter - jedynie o kilka sekund, gdyż jest jej bliźniakiem. Dziewczyna lepiej się dogaduje właśnie z nim, nie tylko z powodu ich bliźniactwa, ale również z uwagi na wątpliwości obojga z nich co do swojego przeznaczenia. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Raven Queen i Rosabellą Beauty. Obie zaimponowały Darling tym, że wytrwale bronią swoich przekonań.Dziewczyna przyjazni sie równiez z Jillian Beanstalk ponieważ łaczy je miłosc do przygud oraz ze swoim starszym bratem Dexterem z ktorym od zawsze dzieliła swoje watpliwości co do przeznaczenia a chlopak z nią Miłość Obecnie Darling nie ma chłopaka, ponieważ jej bracia skutecznie odpędzają każdego adoratora.jednak lubi ona chłopcow o czystym sercu i iście rycerskiej postawie.maja rowniez swiadomosc ze wyznawane często jej milosci są nie szczere i przesto nie zwraca na to uwagi Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Darling jest koń, który potrafi zmieniać kolory i stawać się niewidzialnym. Posiada także psa o imieniu Chance. W Dragon Games miała smoka. Ever_After_High_Pet_figures_-_Chance.png|Chance dnr62_c_16_019.jpg|Smoczek Lalki Basic Darling.jpg|Lalka Darling_Charming.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: CDH58 W tej serii grzywka Darling spięta jest z tyłu głowy, natomiast pozostała część włosów jest lekko pokręcona. Czubek głowy dziewczyny wieńczy srebrna tiara z pudrowo różowym piórem. Lalka ubrana jest w błękitna sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Jej rękawy wykończone są różową siateczką, natomiast jej przednia część, oraz cały klosz są srebrne i imitują zbroję rycerza. Szyja oraz ramiona Darling zostały ozdobione srebrnymi naramiennikami, utrzymującymi się na dwóch łańcuchach i kołnierzu. W pasie lalka została przepasana srebrnym pasem. Spod niego wystaje błękitna siateczka ozdobiona niebieskim i różowym brokatem. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna bransoleta, połączona z pierścionkiem tego samego koloru. Buty Darling również są srebrne, a wiązane są one na kostce. Do lalki została dołączona srebrna torebka z pancerzem po bokach oraz pamiętnik. Dragon Games Darling_DG_doll.png|Lalka Darling_DG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dragon Games' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 31 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla: Darling Charming. * 8 października 2013: Darling debiutuje w Księdze Legend. * maj 2014: Darling zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Dextera z serii Basic. * 1 stycznia 2015: Zdjęcie pierwszej lalki Darling pojawia się w internecie. * 6 lutego 2015: Darling debiutuje w filmie Święto Baśniowiosny. * maj 2015: Pierwsza lalka Darling zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * maj 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Darling zostają wyjawione. * 3 czerwca 2015: Oficjalny art Darling zostaje ujawniony. * 3 czerwca 2015: Profil Darling zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż Dexter jest jej bliźniakiem, Daring jest do niej znacznie bardziej podobny. * Boi się wszystkiego co nie jest "urocze" ( np. mrówniki) * Darling w przetłumaczeniu z j.angielskiego oznacza "ukochany" nazwisko nawiązuje do "prince Charming" czyli księcia z bajki. Galeria Galeria webisodów Darling_web.png Darling_web1.png Darling_web2.png Briar_Bunny_Darling.png Apple_Lizzie_Darling.png Image.jpg darling i harelow.jpg Tumblr o05dpwoMeW1suurzko1 500.jpg Dragon Games - coaches and captains.jpg ZK.png AppleRaven DG.png Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-26.jpg Dragon Games - introducing Mira.jpg Dragon Games - pouty Daring.jpg Dragon Games - go save Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Daring becoming insane.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Inne Darling.jpg Darling_Charming.jpg Darling_DG_doll.png Darling_DG_art.png en:Darling Charming Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dragon Games